Problem: What is the greatest common divisor of $7979$ and $3713$?
We can use the Euclidean Algorithm to find the greatest common divisor of these two integers. \begin{align*}
\gcd(7979, 3713) &= \gcd(3713, 7979 - 2\cdot 3713) \\
&= \gcd(3713, 553) \\
&= \gcd(553, 3713 - 6\cdot 553) \\
&= \gcd(553, 395) \\
&= \gcd(395, 553 - 395) \\
&= \gcd(395, 158) \\
&= \gcd(158, 395- 2\cdot 158) \\
&= \gcd(158, 79) \\
&= \boxed{79}.
\end{align*}